


Initiation

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is none too pleased when Luke wakes him in the middle of the night for a little Camp Half-Blood hazing. (First published in October 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this fic to AO3 in preparation to delete my fics from ff.net. I am 99% sure I wrote this for my friend Allarica, but it's been so long ago that I don't remember. It was four years ago, it was livejournal, things happen.

"Psst.  _Psst!_ "

Percy gave a grumble and hid his head further underneath his pillow, trying to get away from that annoying hiss. It was his first night at Camp Half-Blood - well, first night that he hadn't spent recovering from the fight with the Minotaur - and, after all the excitement, all he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. But moments later, that hissing had become a finger poking him sharply in the side.

"Hey, Jackson. Wake up."

Luke? Percy wrinkled his nose and shifted so he could face the older demigod. Demigod - that still sounded weird to him. He blinked wearily at the older teen, trying to get his vision in focus.. It was probably early morning, far earlier than Percy had been told they'd wake up for the beginning of a usual camp day. Luke was already dressed in khaki shorts and an oversized Camp Half-Blood shirt. The nineteen-year-old was grinning, that scar over his right cheek just visible in the dim light coming through the window of the Hermes cabin.

"What do you want?" Percy yawned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. It was way too early for Luke to be grinning like that, he decided as he sat up.

"You need to come with me," Luke replied. He tossed Percy his jeans and told him to get dressed and meet him outside the cabin. Then the son of Hermes headed towards the door, navigating through the overcrowded cabin and outside without even a sound.

Percy heaved a sigh and got up, pulling his jeans on. He'd fallen asleep in the Camp Half-Blood shirt he'd been given when he'd gotten out of the infirmary, so he just needed to grab his shoes and he was ready to go. He slipped his sneakers on, not bothering to tie them properly before he carefully made his way out of the cabin.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked Luke in a whisper once he'd gotten outside.

"Sure," Luke shrugged. He didn't even bother looking at the watch he wore over his left wrist. "It's 3:30."

"Oh, my gods." Percy had already fallen into the idea of multiple gods and had adjusted his exclaimations accordingly. He ran a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding me. What are we doing awake at 3:30 in the morning?"

Luke just flashed him a grin and gestured for the younger demigod to follow. Percy rolled his eyes and, with a longing look back towards the Hermes cabin and the pillow that waited for him to return to it, moved to follow the other half-blood. He had to hurry to catch up with Luke, since the older teen was taller than him and, thus, had a longer stride than he did. When he did catch up with Luke, they'd reached the lake.

"Seriously, Luke," Percy sighed when he'd caught up with the older demigod. "What are we doing out here, at the lake, at 3:30 in the morning, when everyone else is asleep?"

"Just a little camp initiation," Luke told him, grin still on his face. The son of Hermes led Percy along the pier towards a canoe that waited for them, tied to the pier. Luke instructed the younger teen to get in the canoe and row out to the middle of the lake to await further instructions.

"You're joking."

"Nope," Luke shook his head. He gestured to the canoe. "Get in."

"I am  _not_  going to the middle of the lake in the middle of the night," Percy insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. Camp initiation or not, there was no way he was going out there. For one thing, he was half-sure Luke's 'further instructions' were going to be to stay there until the sun rose. He turned on his heel. "I'm going back to the cabin."

As he'd turned around, Percy missed the disappointed look on Luke's face, then the sneaky grin that spread over the older demigod's lips. And before he could react, Luke had grabbed Percy's arm to stop him.

"Well, if you're going to ruin Plan A, onto Plan B," Luke told him. The thing about children of Hermes is they always had a backup plan. One of the unspoken rules of the Hermes cabin was 'Thou shalt always have at least two backup plans.' It was right after 'thou shalt not get it on in the infirmary' in the (very short) list of rules that the children of Hermes never broke.

"Let go," Percy countered, trying to pull his arm out of Luke's grip. The older demigod was stronger than he was and the teen gave a yelp of protest when Luke pulled him close. He bumped into the taller demigod's chest and was caught there when Luke wrapped his arms around him. "Luke, I'm not doing this. I want to go back to bed!"

"You are such a spoilsport, Jackson," Luke grinned. He didn't make any move to let go of Percy and, in fact, took a strong hold on the younger teen's chin, tilted his head up and pressed their lips together in a firm, deep kiss.

Percy was shocked by this move from the son of Hermes and froze where he was. His mind immediately went blank the moment Luke began kissing him. Kissing him. Luke Castellan, a demigod a good few years older than him, an older  _guy_ , was kissing him. Percy wasn't sure what to do about this and it was more instinct than anything else that had him kissing back. Luke's tongue swept over his lips, pushing through and taking its time in exploring the younger demigod's mouth when Percy let the son of Hermes in.

It wasn't what Percy expected for his first kiss. Not that he'd ever expected that his first kiss would be with another guy, much less an admittedly hot one – even he couldn't deny that he thought Luke was rather hot, what with his tousled sandy-blond hair, piercing blue eyes and body that showed the years of training that Luke had gone through since his own arrival at Camp Half-Blood. The kiss was long, slow, but firm and confident; it was obvious through that kiss that Luke had plenty of experience. Luke didn't taste like just flesh and saliva, but a little like ginger, sharp and tangy – Percy assumed that came from the ginger Altoids he often saw Luke popping in his mouth.

Luke broke the kiss after several long moments, when Percy's lungs just began screaming for air. The older demigod pulled back, smug grin on his face as his tongue ran over his lips, as if he could still taste the younger teen on them – which, if the ginger taste on Percy's own lips were anything to judge by, was very possible. Luke's blue eyes did a quick glance over Percy's body, lingering briefly on the younger demigod's lips, like he wanted to kiss Percy again.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson," Luke told him, voice a silky purr.

Then he shoved Percy backwards, letting the younger demigod fall into the lake with a rather girly yelp and a huge splash. Percy held his breath as he flailed under the water before pushing his body upwards. He surfaced just in time to see Luke running off, calling a playful 'see you later!' over his shoulder. Percy glared after the son of Hermes and shook his head to dislodge the water that surely soaked his dark hair.

Only there was no water in his hair. Percy grabbed onto the edge of the pier and pulled himself up. He was completely dry; just like when he'd soaked Clarisse, the daughter of Ares who'd tried to introduce him to the toilet in the girls' bathroom the day before – everything and everyone else had been soaked to the bone, but Percy had stepped out as dry as he'd been when Clarisse dragged him in.

Confused, but completely grateful for this, Percy grumbled a promise to the Styx to get back at Luke for the soaking before heading back to the Hermes cabin. He was missing his shoes, but he'd just have Luke steal him a new pair as part of his revenge.


End file.
